Childhood Memories
by creativeoptimist7
Summary: Jakob comes to bring Corrin tea on an stormy night, and the two share a sweet moment together. Jakob tries to maintain their master/servant relationship, despite his true feelings, but is having difficulty doing so. Pre-the events of Birthright/Conquest/Revelations. (Jakob/Corrin fluff) (One-shot)


**Childhood Memories**

A thunderstorm was approaching the Northern Fortress. Heavy rain fell outside the castle, sending rivulets of water cascading down the windows as Corrin gazed out at the dreary sky. She stood before the grand windows of her room, watching as the cloudy night sky flashed from the distant lightning. Engrossed in watching the storm, she didn't notice when Jakob appeared in the threshold to her room.

He had come to bring Lady Corrin her evening tea, halting in the doorway, but was hesitant to announce his arrival when he noticed her distracted state. For just a moment he appreciated how beautiful she looked standing in her nightdress with her silver hair trailing in waves down her back. However, he cast this thought from his mind, silently cursing himself for thinking so irresponsibly. He had dedicated his life to Lady Corrin as her butler and nothing else. Such thoughts only hindered his ability to perform his duties. Shooing away that train of thought, he refocused his attention on his current task.

"Excuse me, Lady Corrin, but I have come to bring your evening tea." Jakob announced.

Corrin withdrew her attention from the window, whirling around to face him, her long hair and flowing nightdress trailing behind her as she turned. "Ah, Jakob!" She gasped at his, to her, abrupt arrival.

"Terribly sorry. Have I interrupted you, Milady?" He asked, giving a small bow in apology.

"Not at all. I was just wishing I had a cup of tea on this rainy night." Corrin smiled and said, looking out the window again for a moment. "Please, come in."

At her invitation, Jakob entered and began arranging the tea set on a nearby table. He noticed she was still gazing out the window intently as he readied her tea. A pang of annoyance crossed his mind. _How could those daft maids forget to draw the curtains?_ He uttered an inaudible "tch" and finished his work with the tea. With saucer and teacup in hand, he moved over to the window to meet his liege. "My apologies, Lady Corrin, it seems the other servants and I have forgotten to draw your curtains for the night. I do hope you haven't had trouble sleeping." He said and carefully handed her the saucer.

"Thank you." Corrin smiled, taking the dishes. "And don't worry about the curtains. Felicia came earlier to close them, although she tripped and almost pulled one of them off its rod in the process." Corrin giggled as she explained, although Jakob wasn't quite so amused.

He was able to excuse the maid's clumsiness for the moment only because it seemed to bring Lady Corrin a bit of joy. He would always welcome a way to make her smile. And he couldn't help but admire her sweet laughter...

Breaking through his thoughts, Corrin continued. "When I heard the storm coming, all I wanted to do was watch it, so I pulled the curtains back. I couldn't help myself." There was her sweet laugh again.

"Ah, I see." Jakob replied, composing his thoughts. "Then I will see to it as soon as you retire for the night. As always, call on me if you are in need of anything." Jakob gave a polite bow and turned to leave, but Corrin interrupted him.

"Jakob, you should take a break. Why don't you stay and have some tea with me?" She suggested.

His heart sang at the mere idea, but Jakob remained as professional as always. "Thank you for the concern, Lady Corrin, but I still have many tasks in need of me."

"Come on, I insist. Don't have me make it an order." She tried to look strict, but she couldn't stifle a smile.

How could he refuse? "If that is what milady wishes, then I will gladly join you." Jakob smiled, going back to the tea set to prepare himself a cup of tea this time. Once he had prepared his own cup, he went to join Corrin at the window.

Corrin gave a satisfied giggle and went back to looking out the window. She sipped her tea, appreciating its warmth and comfort a little bit more because the conditions were so unfavorable just outside the window. "Do you like storms, Jakob?" She asked, looking back to the butler.

"I don't particularly mind storms, as long as they don't impede my duties." He responded dully and sipped his tea.

"I should've known you would say something like that." Corrin chuckled.

"And why are you so fascinated by them, if I may ask?" Jakob questioned in response.

"Well, storms are just exciting to me. And they're quite beautiful to watch, wouldn't you agree?" Corrin gazed out the window once more. "And..." She trailed off, a smile forming on her face. "They remind me of when I was younger." Corrin walked over to the sofa across from the window and sat, setting her tea cup and saucer on the coffee table before her. She patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Jakob to sit as well, to which he did. "You wouldn't believe it now, but I used to be afraid of storms as a child." Corrin continued.

Usually Jakob didn't prefer to recall his younger days in the castle due to his initial struggles as a servant. However, he fondly remembered the times after Lady Corrin had reached out to him and shown him kindness when he was on the verge of being kicked out of the castle. Included in these memories was the period of their childhood when Lady Corrin used to cower in fear of storms.

"I would to cling so tightly to Gunter if one blew in during the day, and at night I would have trouble sleeping." Corrin continued, chuckling at the image of it. She paused and picked up her tea cup, looking down at it as if to avoid his gaze.

Jakob swore he noticed a small blush forming on her cheeks as she continued.

"I doubt you would remember now- it was so long ago- but you were always there to comfort me on those nights." Corrin smiled.

Jakob hung on her words. _Of course, I remember_. How could he possibly forget? He thought to himself as he listened intently, although he had a feeling that he already knew what Lady Corrin was about to say.

"On such nights when there was a storm, I would be cowering under my covers in bed when you would come to bring my tea. Haha, it's a little embarrassing to say now, but one night you crawled into bed with me and lied by my side until I fell asleep. Soon, we made a habit of it, and every night there was a storm you would lie with me, as long as Gunter didn't notice." Corrin laughed sweetly, blush lining her cheeks. "I felt so...safe and so comfortable with you there with me that all my fears just disappeared." Then suddenly she finally realized all she had said, and looked up, a deep red covering her face. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I just kept going on about something you surely don't even remember! We were only kids!" She practically spilled her tea from waving her hands around defensively. She set her cup down and looked at her lap meekly. "I was just reminded of those memories, with the rain and you coming to bring my tea and all. I'm quite fond of those memories... S-so anyway! That's why I like storms!" Corrin laughed and flashed an awkward smile back at Jakob.

He was taken aback after listening to her words. Of course, those memories were of great importance to _him_ , but he was shocked that Lady Corrin even remembered those occasions, let alone cherished them as he did. He felt a faint blush rise to his face out of his happiness, and he only hoped Lady Corrin wouldn't notice. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. "I see." He began. "I'm honored to hear that I could provide you comfort during those times." Jakob paused and hoped he wasn't going to regret what he was about to continue with. "...I do remember those times, and if I may be so honest with milady, I am quite fond of those memories as well." He studied Lady Corrin's face for her reaction, praying that she wouldn't find his admission rude. What if he had crossed the line? Just as Jakob began to regret his decisions, Corrin gave a sigh of relief.

"Haha! I'm happy to hear that. I didn't want you to think I was strange for remembering something so minute." She laughed.

Jakob shook his head. "Of course not. I'm quite happy as well." He took a sip of tea to hide his smile, lest he give away just how happy her words made him.

Then the two sat quietly, finishing their tea and listening to the soft patter of the rain against the window. From reliving his memories with Corrin, to spending time with her in the present, Jakob had to take a step back and appreciate the moment. Every moment spent with his liege was a precious one, but he knew he would hold this one highly for a long time.

Suddenly, an irksome remembrance broke into his peaceful thoughts. How long had this break of his been now? His responsibility to return to work clawed at the back of his mind. Jakob gave an irritated sigh and set down his teacup. Just as he was about to rise and explain how he must get back to work, he felt a slight weight descend on his shoulder.

Corrin had fallen asleep, her head falling to rest on his shoulder.

Jakob chuckled softly to himself. "I'm sorry if have I bored you, My Lady." He whispered inaudibly, looking down at her. _Although, I'm not terribly surprised; it is well past her usual bedtime._ He studied her sleeping frame, feeling her shoulder rise and fall against his own with her slow, rhythmic breathing. As much as Jakob wished they could stay like this for an eternity, he admitted that she couldn't be very comfortable in such a position. Putting her to bed would be for the best.

His work would have to wait. His first duty was to look after Lady Corrin, after all. If Gunter would demand an explanation later, then there it was.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her, he lifted her petite frame with ease into his arms.

Corrin stirred at the movement, but didn't wake. With a soft murmur, she repositioned her head to rest against Jakob's chest.

He stiffened and felt himself blushing again. _Gods, she's like an angel._ He thought, looking down with a smile at her peaceful face. As he held her in his arms, he hoped that she felt just as safe with him now as she had in those memories of their childhood. He subconsciously held her a little tighter. He wanted to be there to protect her always. It was rare that he ever had a chance to share such a close moment with Lady Corrin. Jakob changed his mind; this was the moment that he wished would last an eternity.

Jakob shook his head, breaking through his own thoughts. Gods, but he could be sentimental sometimes. He carried Corrin back to her bed and set her down gently. As he pulled the bedsheets over her to tuck her in, his gaze fell upon her sleeping face once more. He paused, wanting to take in her beauty just once more. A very unprofessional wish took over him, and he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her forehead. Just as he lifted his head, he watched as Corrin stirred, waking his time. Jakob froze and a deep red blush rose to his cheeks as her sleepy eyes blinked open, and she gazed up at him.

"Mm... Jakob...?" She murmured.

"A-ah, f-forgive me, Lady Corrin." He let the bedding fall over her and drew his hands back behind his back. "I'm sorry to wake you. You fell asleep on the sofa, so I brought you to bed. I'll take care of everything, so please go back to sleep." He explained with a bow, trying to hide his distressed state.

Corrin smiled, and closed her eyes again. She snuggled into the covers. "Thank you, Jakob. It's just like when we were kids..." She sighed happily and drifted back to sleep.

Jakob stood frozen for a few more seconds, before turning and practically tiptoeing away. While tidying up the room, he internally berated himself with curses. ' _What in the bloody Hell was I thinking?!_ ' was one of the tamer of such remarks. Tea tray in hand, he collected the dishes from their tea and drew the curtains back to their proper place, before extinguishing the lights in Lady Corrin's room and excusing himself in a flurry. After closing the door behind him, he stopped and slumped against the hallway wall. He covered his still-blushing face with his free hand and sighed deeply. He could only pray that Lady Corrin hadn't woken up in time to notice his kiss. Things may never be the same between them if she had. Hell, she could have him thrown out of the castle over it. Though, luckily for him, that didn't seem likely, as she hadn't been angry with him upon waking up.

Whether there would be repercussions or not, it was still an idiotic decision. And yet even though Jakob knew this...he couldn't convince himself to regret it. He just couldn't push from his mind how soft her skin felt against his lips, or how her lovely her hair smelled, or-

Now he was truly a blushing mess. What had happened to his sense of responsibility from before? Trying and failing to collect himself, he headed toward the servant's quarters, acting as natural as he could manage. Jakob gave in and chuckled at the irony of it all. _'It's just like when we were kids,' indeed. I had the same foolish crush back then as well._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh wow, this is my first time posting any of my writing anywhere, so I'm a little nervous! Well, I hope you like fluff, because this is easily one of the fluffiest things I have ever written! But you can never have enough fluff, right?**

 **If it wasn't very clear from the setting, I imagined this taking place pre-game, while Corrin lived in Nohr.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and, of course, feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
